By the Light of the Moon
by Belbsters1997
Summary: Fresh out of the Maine Foster Care System, Emma Swan stumbles upon the sleepy little town of Storybrooke, Maine where she finds that family doesn't have to be related to you and love comes from anything and can be from anyone.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

*ERRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG

That was the sound that made Emma cringe. She knew what that meant, she was stuck in Bum Fuck Egypt with a broken down car. Defeated, Emma comes to a halt on a road with a sign welcoming drivers to Storybrooke, Maine, population 5,120. So close and yet so far from Boston, her original destination. There was no way she would be able to get the damn thing fixed; she was hoping it would have lasted the last 500 miles. Opening up the hood, she couldn't see the problem. There was a lot of steam coming out of the engine, that's all she really knew; she didn't know much about cars except for how to drive them, changing a tire and the oil. Realizing that it's almost nine at night, she maneuvers to the back seat where she pulls out a sleeping bag and falls to sleep wondering what to do next.

Emma wakes up the next morning groggy and feeling gross, it had been a few days since she last bathed. She gets a small bag with some clothes to change into, locks the yellow Volkswagen and starts walking into the town, carrying a little less than one hundred dollars on her. Her priority was to feel more human and right now, that meant food and a restroom. She starts walking around the town, noticing the pretty things in windows, the people walking arm in arm with fishing poles over their shoulders and the waiving smell of a bacon close by and sees a neon sign from where the smell was coming from, Granny's Diner. She stops by a diner and realizes that the last thing she ate was a gas station burrito around six in the evening yesterday. She walks in and the bell overhead dings, signaling one of the waitresses to instinctually say "Welcome to Granny's, be with you in a second."

Emma makes her way to the bathroom where she sponges off as best as she can, throws her hair in a ponytail and uses the restroom. When she gets back, she grabs an empty booth and looks for the cheapest thing on the menu before the waitress gets to her.

"Welcome to Granny's, I'm Ruby and I'll be your server today, what can I get you started with?" said the tall, young waitress.

"Um, a cup of coffee and biscuits and gravy?" She says. Subtracting six dollars from the balance she's been keeping in her head.

"I'll get that in for you." The girl says with a smile as she takes the menu and walks away.

Ruby comes back with a coffee cup, a bowl of little individual creams and the pot of coffee in her hands. She smiles as she approaches the blonde girl. "Here you go, hun. Say, what's your name?"

"Emma." She says, looking up at the girl with a grin. "Emma Swan.

"Well that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Are you new in town?" Emma was taken back by both the waitresses comment and her invasiveness, normally people plop your food down and leave.

"No, just passing through, I'm on my way to Boston." She answered.

"What's in Boston?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Why are you in here then?"

"Car broke down a little ways outside of here, I'm trying to get it worked on. I'm not planning on staying."

"Well, do you know what's wrong with it?" Ruby asks.

"Not really, no."

"A little ways down the street, there's a mechanic named Billy, tell him Ruby sent you and he'll get your car to his shop and take a look at it."

"Seriously, you're using your favor on a stranger from out of town?"

"No, I'm using my favor on a beautiful girl down on her luck and probably needs a friend. But yeah, he owes me one anyways. Let me know if you need anything okay?" Ruby gives her a little smile and walks away. She was a beautiful young woman, probably around her age, maybe a little older. Her legs where a mile long, stopped by her red shorts and black Chuck Taylors. Her long brown hair was straightened and had really red strands in it, held in place by a white headband. She wore a black tank top and a red and black checkered flannel shirt, kept in place by her apron. Ruby looked as if she embraced the color her name modeled.

Emma eats her food and sketches more in her sketch pad; she draws a man across the way who seems to be very concentrated in today's newspaper. She concentrated on him very hard as she captured the detail in his solemn, drooping features and aging face.

"Hey that looks pretty good." Ruby says behind her a little while later. Emma jumps a little before replying with a thank you. "I didn't mean to scare you." She says, nodding to the coffee pot in her hand. Emma gives her the nod to pour another portion of the coffee into her cup.

"Oh, you're fine. The food was really good. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you're here tomorrow, the lasagna is awesome."

"We'll see." Emma chuckles. "Can I get the check?" She asks, reaching for her purse.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby says with a smile.

Emma gives her a questioning glance but let's it slide. She's not going to deny the kind girl's hospitality. "Thanks." Emma says, "I can still sit for a bit, right?"

"Of course, take as long as you want." Ruby says and tends to other customers. The breakfast crowd was dying, leaving the diner almost empty, meaning she could stay a while longer without being a bother. At half past ten, Emma finally gets up and walks down to the mechanic's shop where she tells them about Ruby's request and Billy agreed to take a look at the car. They go after it together and he promised that he would get to it later that day. Emma then, bored out of her mind, went to the library and picked out a book and spent the rest of the day reading it in such a secluded part of the library that she managed to fall asleep without anyone noticing her.

Around two, she decides to get up and walk around the town she stumbled upon. She walked by the beach, the docks and saw kids playing in the park. She walked past the baseball fields where a little league game is playing, and she watches that for a bit.

Emma was never a stranger to the loneliness. As a kid, she was brought up in an environment where she was bumped around a lot with lots of kids of all ages around her. She was thought to be invisible, thinking of that as her superpower. She could blend into a crowd with no problems. Her superpower did have its moments, however, and that was when she was wanting to get noticed. By the other foster kids in the homes she wanted to befriend, the teachers who didn't quite see her as a person but just one of "those group home kids" and would do the bare minimum for them, knowing they would leave before too long. It was always so hard for her to get noticed until her case worker, Lacey came along. Emma's knight in shining armor, she called her on more than one occasion, she wasn't the first case worker, but she would be her last and left a good impact on her around when she turned sixteen as a sophomore in high school. She helped her realize how much potential she really had. She would even get her access to tutors she could turn to if she needed. She made her feel worth something, like someone who wasn't invisible. Maybe that's where Emma's love for the classic yellow bug came from. That thing was noticeable for miles away by its color. Emma was sure to turn heads wherever she would take that thing. Lacey filled the young girl with hope, something that someone with the past she's had, didn't have a lot of to start with. Emma thought about she her and how she told her to write her whenever she needed a friend. She had planned on writing to her after the got a good start in Boston. Emma tucked the woman in the back of her mind as she focused on her next course of action.

As she walks down the street, she walks by Billy's Garage.

"Ms. Swan!" Billy calls out. "Just in time, I got a look at the bug. You have a cracked piston in the engine."

"Well hell, how much is that going to cost?" Emma asks, panicking.

"$600 plus the $200 labor fee, I would make it less but I don't make those rules."

There was no way she could scrape together that much money in such a short amount of time.

"I bet there's no bus or something out of here, is there?"

Billy shakes his head, "About once a month, ma'am."

"Some luck. Well, could you get her over to the side of the road or some parking lot until you can fix her?"

"I can keep her outside, sure, but are you sure you don't want her enclosed on the property? We're gated and everything, your stuff would be safe."

 _But where would I sleep?_ Emma thought, "It'll be fine. Thank you, Billy, I really appreciate it." she says to the young man. With her help, they get the car safe into the parking lot by the community center, somewhere where there is no loitering rule in place to get her kicked off or arrested. Resting on the hood of the car, Emma basks in the sunlight and digs her Walkman out one of the boxes. After nightfall, Emma spent the remaining time at Granny's only getting a cup of coffee to make her not a solicitor. The diner was really busy and she felt bad that she took up a place in the restaurant. and stays until closing when she pays the ticket and heads to her car where another night will eventually turn to morning.


	2. The Bed and Breakfast

Ruby's Point of View

It wasn't often that a wanderer comes into town; maybe once in a blue moon does this happen. Sure, the bus stops by twice a month but these people don't stay long. Emma seemed different. She seemed rough and tired but also beautiful and warm. That was one way to describe her: warm. Ruby wanted to make a friend out of this girl. Something in her gut told her to make it happen, she couldn't put her finger on it just yet but she could tell there was something there. Ruby was preoccupied with her job but tried her best to be the most accommodating towards the girl. She couldn't be much older than seventeen or eighteen.

With Granny gone for the week, maybe longer, Ruby had more responsibilities to do while she was gone. In the diner, they had about seven employees at a time, sixteen people in total were employed. It was a small establishment. Three cooks in the back, four people running the floor. It was simple enough, with the size of the place, they couldn't fit another waitress in the mix. The only downside is that the high school kids that were hired were not very stable and reliable, making it very hard to keep a staff. Tonight, was no different, Ariel, one of the high school girls, decided to quit a little earlier she anticipated, walking out of the establishment in anger and frustration after her double shift she asked for. Ruby didn't have time for hiccups in the schedule and had begged anyone to come in and replace the girl. Out of luck, she assumed the position of taking the floor by herself the next morning, hoping the people of Storybrooke would be understanding.

Ruby finally crawls into bed around eleven but couldn't sleep. It was a full moon, her moon; it was like she could get her energy from it when it is in full view. She could walk the streets, the park and beach with it as her only light source and get away with it. Sometimes she would just sit outside and bask in the cool night air, other times, she would walk. That's when her thoughts turned to the girl from this morning. Emma Swan. She was beautiful. A girl who probably would pass like the moon would go into its next phase, she would be many miles away. Ruby longed for friendship that wasn't superficial, someone who was like a journal in the sense that she could tell her secrets, fears and desires to and be the same person back to her. If she was at the diner tomorrow, Ruby would try to be a good friend to her, regardless on if she would stay in town or not. It was like it was her duty to be there for this girl who is down on her luck. As Ruby kept walking, she notices the yellow bug, a new sight to the town no doubt. She looks in the car and sees the girl, Emma, in a blanket in the back seat. How inconsiderate Ruby now felt that she didn't offer the girl a place to stay. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the window.

She wasn't asleep long before she's startled by someone tapping on the window, it's Ruby. Emma jumps almost out of her skin but hops to the driver's seat toget out of the car, "You scared the shit out of me Ruby." She says. "What time is it?"

"Just a little past midnight; what are you doing out here?"

"Me? It's midnight, what are YOU doing out here at this time of night?"

"I like walking in the moonlight. Now answer my question."

"Trying to sleep. Is that illegal?"

"Well no, but there's Granny's Bed and Breakfast just on the other side of the diner, come get a room."

"Ruby, I can't get a room."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a real answer, Emma, come on, I want to be your friend. Friends help each other."

Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the word friend. "I cant afford it. I need the money for a bus ticket. I can't go to some inn." She says downheartedly.

"You can if I say you can, help me open in the morning and I'll call it even."

"What would your Granny say about that?"

"She's out of town visiting her sister. She won't know, and Ariel just quit last shift, really, you'd be helping me out."

With a reassuring smile, Emma gives into the girl's deal. With a bag of her things, Emma gets out of the car and walks with Ruby into the inn where she gets handed an old-fashioned key.

"It'll be room number We come downstairs at six, I'll see you then." Emma looks at the room. Flowery wallpaper and all, it was a room. Four walls and a roof, she was sleeping on a mattress, not the bench seat of a car, not a cot, a mattress. Emma walks into the bathroom where she sets her clothes down. Plush towels are folded on the rack by the shower, something Emma had wanted to use for days. She takes her hair out of the greasy ponytail it was in and starts the water. She waits for it to be the right temperature and steps in the tub. Warm water begins going over her body, washing away the dirt and filth. She didn't know how long she was in the shower and frankly, didn't care. It was nice to get clean. She puts on some of her cleaner clothes and sets some jeans and a t-shirt out to work in tomorrow. After setting the alarm clock for 5:40, she combs and dries her hair and crawls into bed where she gets the best night's sleep she's had in a while.


	3. Can I Take Your Order?

**Thank you so much for baring with me while I've had technical difficulties with the third chapter! I hope you like this so far and please tell me in the review section. With that being said, here is the next chapter!**

Ruby sat in her bed hoping she was doing the right thing. Technically there would be no record of Emma even staying at the Inn and it's not like the place was busting out of the seams for rooms and it would be better than having her in the spare bedroom and plus, she needed the help in the kitchen. There are several pros to outweigh the cons, especially when Granny finds out. She had something in the back of her mind, however, that made her worry that something would go wrong, like she had put her faith in the wrong person. Maybe it was the anxiety getting in her way. Finally, it subsided, and she was able to go to sleep.

The next morning, Emma walks downstairs to the diner still dark from the night before, she beat Ruby to it. She owed a debt and wanted to make sure it would be repaid. When Ruby does come, hands the girl an apron, notepad and a few pens.

"Have you ever been a waitress before?" She asks.

"Yeah, for a few years while I was in high school."

"Good, thank you so much for helping me out. I'll help if you ever need it. First, let's go through opening work." Ruby says and she unveils the checklist. They start working, cleaning and prepping for the day and Emma learns the ropes with little help from Ruby. The shift ran smoothly apart from Emma not knowing the menu very well, thankfully, most of the customers were nice and understanding that she just got the job.

At three that afternoon, the girls finally counted up the drawer and were done for the day. While Ruby would be on the floor that evening as the manager, Emma wasn't needed. In the break, Emma and her both get something to eat and they go to Emma's room where they enjoy the air conditioning and TV for a while before Ruby goes back downstairs for the dinner shift. The two girls got along fantastic, Ruby was like a breath of fresh air that Emma almost forgot that she was supposed to leave in less than two weeks.

After Ruby leaves to go downstairs, Emma takes a shower and walks downstairs with her sketchbook and she sits at the bar top where Ruby works through the evening. They talk about music and movies, things they wanted to do someday, there was never something not to talk about when the two of them were concerned. Emma also liked the customers. Hearing their grievances, their triumphs, it was fun. Of course, seeing new blood in the town, some people grew curious of who was the girl in the yellow bug. On shifts that Emma did not work, she spent most of that time in the diner at the bar top, drawing other people and reading books Ruby had or just went to the room where she would watch TV. That did not keep her safe from the boys either. Several would come by the diner to bug Ruby and Emma like it was their job and for once, Emma was no longer invisible. When they were relieved by the other shift, working from six to three was taxing, especially when it's in a new place and would take the time to just mellow out and be with each other.

She would assume all the shifts Ariel had and when she wasn't working, she would still walk around the town, sketch people or things that made her happy or sad. She found that this town is one she enjoys way more than she thought she would. First, she sketches a man named Marco, she eventually found out, overhearing some conversation. She'll sketch people walking along the street, the fry cook in the back, working away, or Ruby. She loved sketching Ruby, she was her muse. There was just something that was interesting about her that made Emma want to keep on sketching her.

After Thursday night's shift, Emma and Ruby were just finishing up cleaning and counting the drawer. It was a busy night but the two made a very good pair. "With as steady as we were tonight, I might have to talk to Granny and see if she can hire you full time."

"We'll see, Ruby." Emma said, that's what Emma's been saying a lot lately, we'll see.

"Emma, even temporarily, you need money to fix the bug, right? Stay here, work here and you'll be fine. I bet Granny would say yes."

"Granny will have to meet her first." Says a woman as she comes into the light. "Catherine Lucas, and you are who?"

Emma gulped. "Mrs. Lucas, hi, I'm Emma. I am so sorry. I'll leave right away."

Mrs. Lucas looks around the establishment and notices it's pristine condition, finding it better than when she left it last Wednesday.

"Emma, consider this your interview; tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm eighteen, grew up all over Connecticut and Maine, I've worked in a diner down for a few years while I was in high school. I'm actually on the way to Boston."

Emma stops suddenly when Granny's hand goes up, "Eighteen? Where are your parents?"

"Well, I don't know, I was left on the steps of a firehouse when I was a baby. I was in a homes across the state for a while and then I ran and made it to Maine before I was brought in to the foster system here. I'm just trying to get to Boston."

Granny stares the young blonde down as she listens to the girl's story. "What's in Boston?"

"I'm not sure yet, actually."

"Did you finish school? I know that's sometimes a problem when you age out."

Emma looks down, "No ma'am."

Granny looks at the girls for a while, staring them down almost then she finally speaks, "I'll cut you a deal, you stay here, get the car fixed, whatever, but you will not leave here until you graduate high school, I don't want you to start out life harder than it has to be, and you'll be staying with me and Ruby, no sense in you staying in the inn when we have a spare bedroom. You look like a good kid, let me get some paperwork for you, legalities and all that mess." Granny says with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucas. Thank you thank you!" Emma gets wrapped up in the moment and hugs the woman who is startled by this. Emma was ecstatic, she could stay! No more living in her car, she'll have a job and she'll get somewhere.

"One more thing," Granny started and Emma got nervous. "None of this Mrs. Lucas stuff, I am Granny from now on, understand?'

"Yes Mrs.-I mean, Granny." Emma said and hugs the woman again. Granny leaves to get some forms from her office and Emma starts filling it out.

With the help of Granny and Ruby, Emma got all of her stuff out of the bug and into the guest bedroom of the little house behind the Inn. Emma looked at the room, it was clean in a spare bedroom since. A sewing machine sits on the table of the room, there's old dressers filled with different fabrics used to make quilts.

"Sorry it's a bit messy, I've been doing some quilting. Get some sleep and we'll be up for the morning shift." Granny says.

"This is perfect, thank you so much." Emma says as she settles in for the night.

The next week was fun, filled with some hard work, yes, but also some fun here and there. She enjoyed the library that Ruby let her borrow her card at. She would stay for hours drawing or reading. When neither girl was working, and Granny allowed there to be a day or two when they weren't, she and Ruby made little adventures around the town, exploring the forest, going to the beach or going to trails around the hazy New England town. It was nice not having to worry about where the next meal was coming from or where she would stay the night and Ruby was becoming a very good friend to her.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. It Takes a Village

"I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far, if there is something you'd like to see happen, message me! I started publishing hoping to get out of a rut I found with the story so all the feedback is encouraged! That being said, here is the fourth chapter.  
On Saturday night, Granny saw the two girls sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards after they worked. Both of them had wet hair and face masks, enjoying the time for pampering and girl time.

"You ladies are young, why aren't you acting like it?" Granny asked while she was working on quilting a section of her project in her rocking chair.

"What would you suggest we do? Go to the movies, go to a party where there are dozens of underage teens getting drunk?" Ruby said.

"School's starting back up soon and I don't want you not having fun before the school year starts. You need to go out there, enjoy the bonfires and the campouts or something. You two are like old hens playing cards."  
"So, you want us to go out like right now?" Emma asked.

"It's eleven 'o'clock, of course not now, but next week you need to do something fun. Tomorrow we're going to church. I don't want to hear complaining from either one of you, we're going to be nice, Christian women. Afterwards, we're going to have a wholesome family dinner." Growing up in a Christian Children's Home for some of her life, Emma knew the Lord but with every denomination or congregation for that matter, it was different, while she was not a big fan of going to yet another church, something struck her when Granny said "family dinner."

The next morning, Emma borrowed something of Ruby's to wear for church and they were on their way to church. Granny wore a brown dress with white flowers and had her hair in a bun and both she and Ruby wore appropriate dresses as well. The church was bordering a wooded part of the town and looked quaint and cozy. It was a small church on the outside but inside, Emma saw a lot of familiar people like Marco and his son August, quite a few teenagers looked like they were all here with their families as well. Even the sheriff was there. The whole room they were in had the sweet smell of pine and coffee throughout and it made Emma feel like she was at home, not really a place where people look down on one another but instead raise each other up. It was a small church with a small, there was no choir, just someone with a piano and one person got up to lead the congregation with the songs. When they got there, Granny left to the back where she took her place among the choir. Songs are played and sung, and the sermon was given. It was about loving your neighbor as you love yourself, Mark 12:28-34. After the sermon, everyone talked to one another, shaking hands. After the service, everyone talks over coffee and pound cake.

Ruby takes Emma to meet some of her friends and Granny talked to the other townsfolk until it was time to go. The girls go change and were instructed to pick up the house for company to come over which they do. The house was never in rough shape, but it always had to be spick and span when guests arrived.

""Who's coming for dinner anyways?" Ruby asked.

Sherriff and Mrs. Nolan." Granny replied, I thought it would be nice to have them over today and the day of my famous meatloaf is as good of a day as any.

E mma looks at Granny, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No dear, why would you think that?""The sheriff is coming to dinner."

Granny chuckles, "No dear, David and Mary Margaret are dear friends of mine. She's also the school guidance counselor, I thought it would be nice of you to meet her. "Knock knock! Hello Granny!" She says and gives the woman a hug. "Ruby, nice to see you again, have you had a good summer so far?"

"Yes ma'am. Let me take that for you." She says, getting the salad bowl out of Mary Margaret's hands. "And you must be Emma! I've seen you a little at the diner. I'm Mary Margaret Nolan. Granny is like my own mother most times, I'm glad she's watching out for you."

Emma shakes the woman's hand. "Thank you, ma'am, it's nice to meet you."

"Welcome to Storybrooke." The sheriff said with a smile and also shook the girl's hand. "Can I get anyone a drink?" Granny too long, the five of them all had iced tea in hand. Soon, supper was ready and they all gathered around the table. As each person was getting their portions and eating, "So Emma, what grade will you be this year?" Mary Margret asks.

"A senior with Ruby." She says as she pours ketchup onto her plate.

"That's very exciting, senior year, all the opportunities and everything. What do you want to do after high school? College maybe?"

"I thought about it. I think I want to be a cop."/span/p  
David perks up, "A cop huh? I'm sure I can scrounge up something for you to do at the station. If that's okay with Granny, that is."

Granny thinks about it, "We'll see, it's completely up to you dear."

"So short term goals, this is your final year of high school; what do you want to do with it? Ruby?"

"Well, I want to finish out cheerleading and volleyball. Retake the SAT, apply for colleges and go to prom."

"Where do you want to go to college and for what?" Mary Margaret asks.

"University of Augusta looks good and pre-law, it's no Harvard or Yale but those are so hard to get into, I think I'll be happy with the in-state tuition.

"I would have pegged you for the business degree and help me at the diner," Granny said." There was a lull in conversation, "Emma, what do you want to do in your final year of high school?"

"Well, I thought about sports, I've never really been able to play them before off of the playground. That could be neat to try out. I would like to get my car fixed.

"You're the one with the yellow bug in the community building parking lot, right?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh, it's so cute! I bet you love it." Mary Margaret squealed.

"As cute as it may be, you need to get it moved over here or I'll have to give you a ticket, okay?" David warned. 

"Sure thing Sheriff." Emma said.

The Sheriff seemed so nice. His sandy hair and twinkling blue eyes made him look almost prince like, especially with his pearly white teeth in a perfect smile. You'd half expect a sword on his side instead of a pistol or a white horse in place of the car he drives. He's the person that when you are in distress, you'd want saving you. His wife very sweet, you can tell she wants to help people. She's like the sunshine on a rainy day.

The group made table chit chat and finished their dinner. Ruby and Emma went into the living room when Granny asked them to leave the kitchen so the 'grownups to talk'

"How did Emma get into your care?" Mary Margaret asks Granny.

"You probably know, this whole town is big on gossip. Ruby hired her when I was gone this summer, girl needed a place to stay and a high school education. I offered her both."

"Have you gotten to know her at all?"

"I know that she's grown up in the foster care system and that she's had a hard life. I didn't want to bother her with asking for the details but her record is several inches thick. She keeps it with her.

"Have you ever wondered what was in the records?"

"Are you about to tell me that you think she's a convict?"

"No, but I would want to know about the girl who's sleeping in my bed and eating my food."

"I'll bring it up to her I guess. She's a hard worker and has had a hard life. I've lived here my whole life, I can't imagine not knowing where I'll be in a few weeks from now. The girl needs stability."

"I'll keep an eye out for her. She has a friend in Ruby, we'll all help each other, it'll be fine."

"Would you be willing to help her?"

"Of course I would, it's my job to help kids, and her case may be one that I could be more invested in. We can meet tomorrow to get her registered and all that."

David chimed in, "She seems like a good kid, Katherine. She just needs someone to love her," They all look back at Emma and Ruby talking in the living room. "With Emma in Storybrooke, she'll thrive more here than anywhere else." He finished.

"I think she is, she's just had it rough. She works hard though, I'll give her that much. She always wants to learn, too, that's something."

"Hey," Mary Margaret looks at Granny, touching her arm, "It takes a village. We were all there for you when Ruby came along, this is no different."

"I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	5. The Bonfire

There was certain qualities that each girl had that they couldn't quite pinpoint but they were really good to each other. They were like puzzle pieces that fit together amongst the 1000 piece puzzle. It was comforting to have that.

"We're going out tonight." Ruby declared after she mopped the floors.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we're going out, you, me, some of my friends, there's a bonfire on the beach, we're going when we get off."

Emma was nervous but she was also excited. She had never been to a bonfire. She's seen the groups of friends who have been out there before, some are whooping and hollering like a bunch of Lost Boys but she actually looked forward to this. These kids, in a few days... these people… would be her classmates.

Emma and Ruby finish with the closing and then they went to get ready to head to the beach. After a quick shower, Emma wears a pair of shorts, black tank top and a blue and grey flannel shirt kept open, complete with her everyday grey Converse. Her hair, she braided into one French braid down that ended at her shoulder blades. Ruby came out of her room in a similar outfit but her hair cascaded down her back.

"Cute?" Ruby asks, turning at all angles for Emma to see.

Emma agreed, Ruby was probably the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. "Cute."

"Awesome, are you ready?" Ruby asks and Emma nods.

"Hey Granny, we're going to the beach, I'll have my phone on me." Ruby says.

"Okay, be careful, okay?" Granny calls out.

"Always, Granny." Emma says to the woman. The two leave the house walks the short way to the beach. When they got there, about ten kids were already sitting around. Many had formed their own party in sections across the beach, the fire was still dancing on their faces.

Ruby stuck her hand in the cooler and grabbed two drinks, beer, because it wouldn't be a bonfire without one. Emma takes the drink and they stand around. Ruby scopes the place out, trying to find some of her friends and eventually finds one.

"Aurora!" Ruby calls out. A girl turns to the pair of them and waves her hand before talking towards the girls.

"Rubes! I didn't expect you to be here!" Aurora says, giving the girl a hug. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Emma, she'll be joining the senior class in a couple of weeks."

The girl smiles, "Well props to you or already hanging out with the cool kids. I'm Aurora, obviously, welcome to our little band of misfits."

"Misfits?" Emma asks with e chuckle. These looked like everyday kids, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, like over there is Jacob, he's a linebacker on the football team, but he likes hanging out with Jorge, president of the theater club. There's me, I'm a cheerleader but I'm also in the glee club. We're the ones that don't fit in the status quo."

"How does Ms. Ruby come into the mix?" Emma says with a smile, taking another drink from her can.

"Oh, Ruby here has been my friend since we were ten, she comes with the territory, plus she and Dorothy had a thing last year. She's one of the few half way outed girls in the school."

"That was a long time ago." Ruby says plainly and takes another drink.

"How long ago?" Emma asks.

"March, that's still a long time ago." Ruby says.

"It's been four months. That's not long." Aurora teases.

"For a two-month relationship, it's practically a lifetime." Ruby defies.

"Whatever, anyways, Dorothy is supposed to be here tonight."

'Oh my God, I didn't think she'd be here."

Emma was shocked, she thought that Ruby was straight. For the past few weeks, she had been flirting with the boys who would come into the diner, none of the girls.

"So you like girls do ya?" Emma said, "Well, point her out." Still with a grin on her face.

Ruby gave her a smirk. "The one with the sweatshirt tied around her waist. Dorothy. Here, let's sit down."

"Ruby, you don't have to be ashamed of being gay or whatever." Emma stated after seeing Ruby get a little more defensive.

What do you mean, this is a small, churchy town, there is no way I can be gay with the acceptance someone would have if they were straight; even as someone who's bi would get some hate."

"You don't see gender, you see souls, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Granny would have problems with that." Ruby said.

Aurora interjects, "Hey, guys, we're playing Kings Cup. Come on, it'll be fun."

Everyone gets gets together to form a little circle away from the fire, the group is about five people, all total strangers and Emma probably wouldn't be able to remember their names if the tried, almost everyone is in the shadows.

"I'll start." A boy says. "If you don't know the rules, figure it out as we play. I'll start." The boy draws a card, four, The game goes on with girls drinking when someone draws a 4 card, everyone whoops when a King is drawn, meaning they have to pour some of their drink into the cup in the center, the last person to draw a King will have to drink the concoction. and everyone seemed to be getting drunker as the night went on. There was no definite winner of the game except the person who drew the last Kind seemed like the obvious loser. A Jack card was drawn which meant they had to play "Never Have I Ever."

"Never have I ever smoked weed." A lot of fingers went down, meaning they had done that before.

"Never have I ever been fired from a job." A few fingers went down.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping." Three people were the only ones who didn't put a finger down. The game went around until finally the final question.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Aurora says smiling. A cheap shot for most of the people playing. All the boys, Dorothy, Ruby, Emma all put their fingers down. Emma had to drink because that made all of her fingers go down.

"Like on a dare?" Aurora asked Emma, seeing her take a drink.

"Um." Emma blushes, "No, I'm actually bisexual." She could feel eyes on her. "You couldn't tell? I was told for years that I had 'that look' of someone who's been with girls."

"When did you know you were a bi?" Ruby asked.

"Um, probably when I was fourteen. Anyways, my turn. Eight is straight, so, you drink." She says, pointing to the boy who was directly across from her. He drinks and the game moves on.

Emma enjoyed looking at the smoke from the fire go into the stars, she was mesmerized by the effect.

"Earth to Emma." Someone says and she startles out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, what?"

It was Aurora. "I've called your name like three times, it's your turn; what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I don't know, a cop probably."

Some of the guys look startled by the response, as well as Ruby. "Why?" one of the boys asks.

"I mean, I was abused as a kid, I would want to try and prevent that from happening." The group becomes quiet.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"It was a long time ago, and not really for this setting. Later okay?" Emma says under her breath and Ruby nods sympathetically. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Ruby?" she says loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"I want to be a lawyer," Ruby says confidently, "Except I'll probably stay at the diner, taking over it eventually."

"Well, everyone needs a hot diner owner in their lives." Dorothy says. "It'll be satisfying to tell you to make me a sandwich."

The group takes the slow burn to Ruby in a mixed way. Aurora, Emma and Ruby are shocked while the guys all make the 'oh burn' signals.

"Emma, tell us how you came to be in our little town." Dorothy says.

Emma sits up, "I was on my way to Boston but my car broke down here."

"Oh, are you going to visit family?"

"No."

"Pray tell what was in Boston."

"Well, a job, I guess, I have some friends I can stay with for a bit."

"Why not still live with your parents?"

"You can't really live with your parents if you never found them. I was found on the door of a fire station. I don't know who my parents are."

"Are you going to find out in Boston?"

"Wasn't planning on it. If they left me, I don't really want much to do with them."

"So you were a foster kid, did you have a relationship with any of your foster brothers?" Emma doesn't respond. "I bet a lot of the boys in those group homes loved living with you. You are beautiful girl."

"Thanks." Emma says, feeling awkward from the question she asked.

Ruby had noticed how beautiful Emma was, her body was nice to look at, but it was her eyes that were amazing to gaze into. They were like two blue oceans she just wanted to dive in and never surface. Her hands were calloused in some places but when they accidently touched hers, they were soft and warm, like a hug but in her hands. It was nights like this that made her realize how she couldn't believe that she was friends with someone like her.

One of the boys initiated a game of Truth or Dare and more questions flew to everyone, when was your 'first kiss' or 'first time' were some of the questions asked. Everyone enjoying all the information they are receiving.'

"Ruby, truth or dare?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, let's go with dare this time." Ruby says almost bored at the game.

Aurora smiled, "Okay, I dare you to sit on Emma's lap." Emma, Ruby and Dorothy were all shocked at the request. Still, rules were rules. Ruby complies, her heart is racing, beating out of her chest. She could smell the warm smell of cinnamon, from Emma's perfume or the Fireball she drank earlier, she didn't know, but it was intoxicating. "My turn. Emma, I dare you to kiss me." She says back. The two lean in to each other, just centimeters apart from one another.


	6. This Kiss

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I have been trying to get myself together (senior year of college, I'm an actual train wreck) but I did't realize I left the on a cliffhanger Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The two leaned in to one another and it felt like the earth was standing still. They inched closer and what may have been a split second to everyone else, it felt like hours to them.

"That's enough of that." Dorothy says. "As winner of King's Cup, I declare this game to be over."

The two girls stop in the middle of the moment. Ruby bites her lip, wanting it to happen.

"Hey Ruby, could you get off of me for a sec?" Emma asks and she stands up, "I need some air."

Ruby gets up and Emma starts walking in the moonlight. Ruby slowly counts to twenty before she calls after her. "Emma, stop!" She yells.

"Go back to your friends, Ruby."

"Stop, I want to make sure you're okay."

"Why would I not be okay?"

"You walked off saying you need air and we're already outside, I'm sorry."

Emma stops. "What? Why are you sorry, for trying to make some move on me? It was a game. I'm the one who initiated some kind of flirting. You wanted me to kiss you in front of everyone. All of your friends, your ex-girlfriend? And to what humiliate me? What made you want to do that anyways?"

"I don't know." Ruby refused to make eye contact with Emma.

"Ruby, please."

"You just weren't on my gaydar." Ruby says, still looking down.

"You weren't on mine either if we're being honest." Emma looks at the ocean and the two are quiet for a moment. "So, when you found out that I had a relationship with a girl, you wanted to see what it was like with me, like there was some chance we could be more than friends?" Emma questioned.

"Partly. Does that mean you would have wanted to kiss me? Not on a dare?" Ruby looked up at the blonde almost hopeful.

"Well yeah, you're cute and beautiful and smart. I would want to try if there was something but I couldn't risk losing something good with you and Granny. I can't risk something like that up by chance."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, not grasping what Emma was telling her.

"What if something went wrong? What if it wasn't good. I don't have ability to just leave again."

"Emma, let's not worry about that happens tomorrow." Ruby grabs the other girl's hand. "Let's just work on what we have right here, right now, in the moonlight, on the last weekend we have until school starts." she says. "We'll blame it on the alcohol or whatever tomorrow, okay?"

The blonde and brunette get closer and closer until when they look into each other's eyes, they can only see each other. All of Emma's instincts were on point. She could feel Ruby breathing, her own heart practically beating out of her chest, the perfume Ruby had on was intoxicating and sweet. She loved it. She wanted to drink in this moment. Time seemed to stop Ruby's alabaster skin glistened in the moonlight. Her lips flinched from nervousness, she bit it as if to keep if from moving involuntarily. Then, it happened. Emma closed her eyes, leaned in and touched the softest kiss she's ever experienced in her life. It was soft and warm and gave Emma a shock of electricity throughout her body.

Ruby was nervous. She put one hand on Emma's face and the other on her waist as if to steady herself, She had some part of her that wants all of this and more. One taste of Emma on her lips and she was hooked, like a junkie after the drugs kicked in. She wanted to soak up the moment, to savor it and capture it so she can replay it over and over in her head. They kissed again, their arms left their sides and Emma's hands rested on Ruby's hips and Ruby's arms rest on Emma's shoulders, allowing her hands to clasp together. They never made it back to the party. Instead, they walked hand in hand through the town until they got to the house where they kissed once more under the porch light and walked inside.

"Did you girls have a good time?" Granny asked, watching tv in the living room.

"It was okay. I probably won't remember any of their names." Emma says getting in the house.

"Well, there will be plenty of time for that. I'm glad you two could get some fun in before school starts. Now off to bed, both of you."

Ruby and Emma go up the stairs to their rooms. "I guess this is goodnight, but I'm not too far away." Ruby says with a kiss. They each get ready for bed and take showers, the smell of bonfire was not what they wanted their beds to smell like. Emma smiles and the two part ways but neither one could sleep. They could only think of the other, neither of them could sleep. Once Granny went to bed, Ruby crept into her room.

"Psssstttttttt Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I lay down with you?"

Emma turns on the light and sit up. "Um, yeah, sure." She was very surprised. Emma moves over so the girl can have more room and Ruby joins her. Ruby lays next to the blonde and Emma can smell the clean smell of the young girl's hair.

"Thanks for letting me be here Ruby; I don't know what I would have done without you." Emma said, staring into the dark quite of the bedroom.

"Shh..just sleep." Ruby says half asleep already.

Emma does as she was told and rolls into Ruby, being the big spoon in the bed, letting her hand drift to Ruby's and clasp together and she captures the moment like any minute she'll be ripped away from it and back to where she was a few weeks ago. Ruby softly begins to snore and her breathing is soothing and soon, both fall into a deep sleep. Emma might even call it one of the best sleeps of her life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope y'all are liking this paring. When I started writing, I was going to make them friends and it was going to be a SwanQueen story but as I wrote it, a more romantic vibe came out. Please tell me what you think, my DMs are always open to criticism.**


End file.
